


Злоключение Кена

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- Это просто секс, Кен, – прошептал Шульдих прямо ему в губы. – Никаких обязательств. – Поцелуй. – Никаких условий. – Еще поцелуй. – Никакого подвоха. – Третий поцелуй, чуть более долгий и глубокий. – Ничего… кроме… секса.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злоключение Кена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ken's Harrowing Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182671) by Anria Lalumin. 



Кен вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он прислушался, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило.  
А. Ну, всё ясно…  
Он тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок, спрятав голову под подушку.  
Вот уже неделю без перерыва Йоджи притаскивался со своих гулянок не один. За это время Кен дорогой ценой узнал, что следует засыпать до его прихода, если вообще хочешь уснуть. Хотя, разумеется, проснуться посреди ночи от чужой возни тоже не лучше…  
Кен натянул подушку на уши, тщетно пытаясь заглушить доносившиеся снизу звуки. Бедный Оми, каково ему жить через стену от этого похотливого идиота?  
Спустя час стало ясно, что Йоджи и его… кхм, подружка идут на рекорд по числу непрерывных сношений в одной паре. Нет, если быть великодушным, однажды они все-таки прервались минуты на три. Но Кен не собирался быть великодушным.  
Снизу раздался глухой стук, сопровождаемый особенно громким стоном – или, скорее, воплем. Назвать это стоном было бы явным преуменьшением.  
Кен вдруг осознал, что ищет подходящее определение звукам страсти, которой Йоджи уже второй час – восьмую ночь подряд! – предается у себя в комнате неизвестно с кем. В то время как он, Кен, лежит тут один, даже не надеясь, что ему обломится.  
Он решил, что имеет полное право выйти из себя.  
Кен сел и отшвырнул подушку. Потом поднялся с постели, нашел домашнюю футболку и какие-то потрепанные штаны – не идти же орать на Йоджи в одних трусах! – сунул ноги в кроссовки и потопал вниз.  
Ну, не то чтобы в самом деле потопал. Не хватало еще разбудить Айю – вообще живым не вернешься. Поэтому Кен шел тихо, но притворялся, что разъяренно топает.  
Перед дверью Йоджи он затормозил, не решаясь вот так сразу ворваться в комнату. Застать своего товарища в недвусмысленной ситуации – стыда не оберешься.  
В комнате застонали. Громко. Очень громко.  
Ну, всё.  
Кен рванул дверь, успев рассеянно удивиться, что она не заперта, и с шумом – да, вот теперь он позволил себе шуметь! – вломился внутрь.  
\- Йоджи! – заорал он. – Твою мать, некоторые хотели бы… – И тут же осекся, замер, разинув рот и выпучив глаза.  
Кто-то лежал на Йоджи, уткнувшись носом ему в пах. Ладно, может, в этом и не было ничего необычного (хотя Кен-то видел такое в первый раз) – но этот «кто-то» был определенно мужчиной. С длинными ярко-рыжими волосами.  
Хм, давайте-ка разберемся. Парень. Рыжий, длинноволосый. Много ты знаешь людей, которые подходят под это описание, а, Хидака?  
Кен молча пошевелил губами, как рыба. Йоджи его не замечал – он зажмурился, откинул голову и самозабвенно стонал, вцепившись одной рукой в эти самые рыжие волосы, обладатель которых увлеченно трудился над его членом. Где в это время находилась другая рука, Кен не видел и видеть не хотел.  
Шульдих издавал ртом хлюпающие звуки, отчего Кена так и подмывало истерически захихикать.  
«Классная задница», – подумал он.  
Потом вскрикнул, развернулся на пятках и пулей выскочил из комнаты.  
Вихрем промчавшись по лестнице, Кен ворвался к себе, нырнул в постель и накрылся одеялом.  
«Это я только что подумал, что у Шульдиха классная задница?! Быть такого не может!»  
\- Кенкен! Открой чертову дверь!  
Кен подскочил на кровати. Потом свернулся в клубок и, тихонько поскуливая, натянул одеяло на голову.  
\- Кудо, тут вообще-то не заперто.  
\- Прошу прощения. Я всего лишь пытался быть вежливым.  
\- Вежливым?! Ты ломишься к нему в комнату и орешь открыть чертову дверь – по-твоему, это и есть вежливость?  
\- Да, но…  
\- Да входи уже, идиот!  
Кен закрыл голову руками, моля бога о милости провалиться сквозь землю, пока эти двое еще не успели войти.  
Но бог никогда не любил его.  
Йоджи ухватился за угол одеяла и рванул на себя. Кен скатился с кровати, перевернулся на спину и уставился на него снизу вверх широко раскрытыми ошеломленными глазами. Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Проснись и пой, Кенкен!  
«Интересное дело, – подумал Кен. – Он даже не оделся. Я бы ни за что на свете не стал разгуливать по дому голышом».  
Из-за плеча Йоджи внезапно вынырнуло лицо Шульдиха:  
\- Ему так идет, правда, Кенкен?  
Кен ахнул, попытался отползти и уперся спиной в стену.  
\- Не пугай его, – сказал Йоджи. – Ты и так его уже в ступор вогнал.  
\- Я вогнал?! Не помню чтобы ты жаловался!  
Йоджи хмуро покосился на Шульдиха:  
\- Знаешь, тебе не нужно было идти со мной.  
\- Очень даже нужно, – осклабился тот. – Подслушивать не так весело.  
Йоджи скривился и отступил в сторонку. При этом обнаружилось, что Шульдих тоже не подумал одеться.  
\- И зачем только я с тобой связался?  
\- Разумеется, из-за моего ума и красоты.  
Йоджи покачал головой и плюхнулся на постель перед сидящим на полу Кеном, у которого глаза на лоб лезли от всего происходящего.  
\- Кенкен, я понимаю: для тебя это потрясение, и всё такое…  
\- И оттого, что Йотан тут рассекает нагишом, еще не легче… – хихикнул Шульдих.  
\- А ты вообще заткнись, – бросил тот через плечо. Потом опять обернулся к Кену. – Слушай, может, ты перестанешь корчиться на полу, и мы поговорим? Я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться – что я, чокнутый, что ли?  
\- Совсем, мать твою, чокнутый! – выпалил Кен, вскочив на ноги. – Это же Шульдих, если ты вдруг не заметил!  
\- Еще как заметил. – Рыжий немец тоже развалился на постели и усмехнулся, разглядывая ногти. – Ну, разве что он знает какого-нибудь другого Шульдиха, чье имя ему так нравится кричать во время…  
Йоджи свирепо нахмурился.  
\- Ты в курсе, что ты злобный ублюдок? – поинтересовался он, явно не рассчитывая на ответ. – Просто обожаешь ставить людей в неловкое положение…  
\- Сам такой же, – огрызнулся Шульдих. – А то зачем бы ты взял меня с собой?  
Рассудок Кена, по всей видимости, не выдержав тяжких испытаний, переключился в автоматический режим и принялся ни с того ни с сего производить картинки довольно сомнительного содержания.  
\- Ого, Кенкен, – удивленно заметил Шульдих. – Я от тебя такого не ожидал.  
Будто поощренный этим, горький разум Кена прибавил жару.  
Шульдих расхохотался.  
\- Ох, Кудо, ты бы видел… – выдавил он сквозь смех.  
Воображение попыталось выдать нечто особенно непристойное, но на этот раз спасовало.  
Шульдих сел и задумчиво потер подбородок, внимательно глядя на Кена. Потом перевел взгляд на Йоджи.  
Йоджи уставился на него, хлопая глазами.  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся.  
Брови Йоджи поползли наверх.  
Ухмылка Шульдиха стала еще шире.  
Йоджи глянул на Кена. Потом опять на Шульдиха.  
На Кена… на Шульдиха… на Кена… на Шульдиха… на Кена… на Шульдиха… на Кена… о, черт! Да сколько можно?!  
Хм...  
Йоджи тоже начал ухмыляться.  
А Шульдих и не переставал.  
Они были похожи на двух кошаков, которые добрались… точнее, еще только подбираются к сметане.  
Кен насторожился…  
И тут на него набросились.  
В следующую минуту он оказался на кровати, где Йоджи и Шульдих принялись методично и деловито избавлять его от одежды. Шульдих вцепился в кроссовки, стянул их и брезгливо отшвырнул в сторону, как дохлую мышь. Йоджи окинул взглядом растянутую футболку, пожал плечами и запустил пальцы в прорехи на ткани.  
\- Эй, парни, что вы де… а-а-а, не трогай!!!  
Футболка затрещала. Шульдих вскинул руки и нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.  
\- Ой, да ладно, Кенкен. – Йоджи склонился так низко, что его светлые волосы пощекотали Кену нос. – Не порти нам удовольствие. – Он скорчил обиженную мину, но в глазах у него плясали бесенята.  
\- Кхм, Йоджи… Ты не забыл, что мы Вайсс, а он Шварц? – Кен попытался между делом пнуть Шульдиха, но пальцы рыжего уже подкрались к таким местам, что лучше было не рыпаться.  
«Вот и умница, Кенкен», – Шульдих снова выглянул из-за плеча Йоджи. – Какие еще Вайсс и Шварц? Здесь нет ни черных, ни белых – в темноте все кошки серы.  
Йоджи закатил глаза и ткнул его локтем:  
\- Всё никак не уймешься?  
«Сначала признай, что я прав».  
\- Ага, жди.  
Он снова рванул футболку. Кен подозрительно уставился на него:  
\- Эээ… Йоджи?  
\- Ну?  
\- Что это вы задумали?  
Йоджи смерил его пристальным взглядом:  
\- Кен, ты правда дурак или только прикидываешься?  
\- Да что ты себе… – начал было тот.  
Йоджи заткнул его простейшим из возможных способов.  
«А ничего так… даже приятно, – подумал Кен. – Тьфу, какого черта?! Ни хрена не приятно!»  
«Ври-ври, да не завирайся», – поддразнил Шульдих. Пальцы его продолжали трудиться, и, если подумать, это тоже было по-своему неплохо…  
Нет! Ничего подобного!  
«Мне как-то неохота еще раз повторять…»  
«Ты же Шварц!»  
«А ты Вайсс. А это секс. Просто секс, и ничего больше. Я так понял, тебе не очень-то часто перепадает. Лови момент, Кенкен».  
«Да, но…»  
«Ну что “но”»?  
«Ладно, черт с ним, – решил тот, целуя Йоджи в ответ. – Только не называй меня “Кенкен”».  
Трахаться с двоими сразу было… интересно. Руки Шульдиха, казалось, успевали повсюду одновременно, а Йоджи вытворял такое ртом, что… Ну да, правильно. Хватит думать. Мозг, отвали. 

Потом Кен проснулся. Проснуться с двумя парнями в собственной постели оказалось не менее интересно. Когда он попытался отодвинуться, послышался какой-то странный звук, как будто… ну да. Вот придурки, даже не вытерлись перед тем, как уснуть.  
Кен уселся на кровати. Сидеть было немного больно.  
«Зашибись», – кисло подумал он.  
«Не то слово, – отозвался голос у него в мозгу. Рыжая голова отделилась от подушки, и из-под встрепанной челки на Кена злобно уставился налитый кровью глаз. – Ты всегда так громко думаешь по утрам?»  
«А ты всегда такой ленивый засранец?» – огрызнулся Кен.  
«Ага. Как мило, что ты заметил». – Шульдих выполз из-под Йоджи и потянулся. Кен невольно восхитился игрой мускулов на теле рыжего.  
«Не забывай, это Шварц! – тут же одернул он себя. – Ш-в-а-р-ц. Фу, нельзя. Плохой Кен. Плохой».  
«И часто ты так сюсюкаешь с собой?» – ухмыльнулся Шульдих.  
Конечно, это было ребячеством и в некотором смысле подтверждало его слова, но в ответ на насмешку Кен высунул язык.  
«Это приглашение?» – вкрадчиво уточнил Шульдих, перекатываясь на бок.  
«Нет!!!»  
«Да ладно, Кенкен, ну чего ты такой зажатый?» – Шульдих лучезарно улыбнулся, подперев голову рукой. Такая улыбка в его исполнении совершенно сбивала с толку.  
Ну вот, а теперь надулся. У этого парня вообще бывает нормальное выражение лица?  
«Ты же Шварц, ублюдок».  
«Премного благодарен, вообще-то я родился в законном браке. Да и при чем здесь мое происхождение?»  
Кен скривился и ткнул в него пальцем: «Ты – Шварц». Потом показал на себя: «А я – Вайсс».  
«Это типа “Я – Тарзан, ты – Джейн”?»  
Кен яростно глянул на него. Как можно шутить о таких важных вещах?! Это вопрос жизни и смерти!  
\- Жизни и смерти? – повторил Шульдих вслух. Он плавно придвинулся, навис над Кеном, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, но почти не касаясь. Кен с опаской следил за ним – шуточки у рыжего, конечно, странные, но их еще можно выдержать, а вот это… это…  
\- Это просто секс, Кен, – прошептал Шульдих прямо ему в губы. – Никаких обязательств. – Поцелуй. – Никаких условий. – Еще поцелуй. – Никакого подвоха. – Третий поцелуй, чуть более долгий и глубокий. – Ничего… кроме… секса. – Обхватив лицо Кена ладонями, Шульдих скользнул языком ему в рот. Кен ответил, почти против воли, вцепившись обеими руками в рыжую копну.  
Оба слегка запыхались, когда Шульдих, наконец, отодвинулся. Не сводя глаз с Кена, он провел языком по припухшим губам.  
\- Я, может, не всегда говорю правду, но и не лгу. Если я сказал, что это просто для развлечения – значит, так оно и есть.  
\- Для чьего развлечения? – шепотом уточнил Кен. – Твоего или моего?  
Шульдих расхохотался и откинулся на спину, приземлившись прямо на Йоджи.  
«Смею надеяться, для нашего».  
Йоджи недовольно заворочался и громко осведомился, с какой целью его потревожили ото сна – если приспичило потрахаться, то вон сидит Кен, весь такой симпатичный, хватай его, пока не удрал, и вперед; а если Шульдих думает, что он, Йоджи, будет заниматься сексом в такую рань, то пусть засунет свой хрен себе же в задницу.  
«Обломать хочет, – пожаловался Шульдих. Потом на губах его расплылась знакомая коварная ухмылка. Кен удивился, что еще не видел этой ухмылки сегодня; и даже больше удивился тому, что до сих пор его это не удивляло. – Поможешь мне убедить его, что стоит проснуться?»  
Кен тоже усмехнулся. Йоджи со все возрастающей озабоченностью переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Не нравится мне, как вы…  
Больше он ничего не успел сказать.

И трахались они долго и счастливо.


End file.
